vinnielangdonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vinnie Langdon Wiki
Welcome to the Vinnie Langdon Wiki Vinnie Langdon III is an American actor, film director and television producer. Early Years (1989-2003) Vinnie Langdon III was born on December 24th, 1989. When he was ten days old he was diagnosed with a Congenital Heart Defect of Total Anomalous Pulmonary Venous Return (TAPVR.) On February 13th, 1990, Vinnie had survived open heart surgery to correct the heart defect along with getting multiple holes in his heart patched up. The heart surgeon Dr. Nilas Young returned to operate on Vinnie's heart after teaching heart surgery procedures over in Russia. Growing up, Vinnie participated in local theatre throughout Northern California. He was involved with acting lessons at a young age. He was a Cub Scout and Boy Scout up to the First Class rank. When Vinnie wasn't working on a school play you would usually find him playing Ice Hockey in Vacaville, California at the Vacaville Skating Center (now Vacaville Ice Sports.) He played three seasons on a travel hockey organization called The Vacaville Vipers. He was trained by former NHL Player Ernie Hicke. He often played Center and Right Wing. Vinnie decided to end both the Boy Scouts and Ice Hockey so he could pursuit his career as an Actor. Public Access Television (2003) Vinnie became home schooled in the fall of 2003 and without playing Ice Hockey or in the Boy Scouts, he needed a new activity or hobby. He started volunteering at a local Public Access television station in Vacaville, California (Vacaville Community Television.) He started as a Camera Operator and a switcher operator during a live telethon broadcast. He was then asked to fill in some air-time. Vinnie seemed like a natural on live air time for nearly a half hour. Producers at the television station directed him into producing his own series. At the time Vinnie wanted to do a comedy sketch series but didn't know anything about producing television. Over the course of six months, Vinnie was eager to learn everything he could about television broadcasting. He started taking courses at Solano Community College and the Public Access Television station. Vinnie self-taught himself how to Video-Edit after his Grandfather (Vincent Langdon Sr.) bought him a VHS-Digital Video convertor. Vinnie and his Grandfather would spend hours on the weekends editing family home movies which inspired Vinnie to start his own show. On June 23rd, 2004, Vinnie scheduled a video shoot with actress Lalaine (Lizzie McGuire, You Wish) ''for an episode of his television show "The Vinnie Langdon Show." Vinnie decided that he would film local musicians, actors, positive role models, celebrities and anyone he could book on his show. By September 11th, 2004, Vinnie broadcasted his pilot episode on Vacaville's Public Access Television. The show gained him local notoriety within the first year of broadcast. In 2006, Vinnie started putting up some of his interview content on MySpace & YouTube. Both major and indie record labels began sending him requests to interview other artists before they went mainstream such as the ''Jonas Brothers, Paramore, Plain White Ts, The Veronicas, and hundreds of more. By the fall of 2007 with over 150 episodes under his belt of his TV Series, his series began to broadcast in Sacramento County, California on Access Sacramento. Within a couple years later, other public access stations requested Vinnie's content in the Northern California region including a public access station in Vallejo and Fairfield, California. Vinnie graduated Buckingham Charter High School in Vacaville, California on June 6th, 2008. He also studied On-Camera acting, Theatre Arts, Broadway Musical studies at Solano Community College in Fairfield, California with actors George Maguire, Elaine Reynolds-Smith and Carla Spindt. In 2011, Vinnie Langdon got his television series distributed on the Manhattan Neighborhood Network in Manhattan, New York on the Channel 1 Community Channel. By early 2018, Vinnie decided to discontinue broadcasting new episodes on the public access stations and instead only produces his content on his official website and thru his YouTube Channel. Independent Filmmaker Vinnie's first independent film was a story that he wrote while he was in Elementary school from an idea he had written for a Drama Class assignment. However he didn't make it into a Film until 2004. His first independent film was filmed on Super-8 camcorder his parents had. He casted his Sister, Grandfather and a couple local residents in his town to create the project for his high school's Film Festival. He ended up winning "Best Original Screenplay" at the Buckingham International Film Festival in March of 2005. The following year he created two short films for the Film Festival, "Permission" and "Lifesavers." He wanted to impress the audience by showing if he could make one film, why not enter two in one year? "Permission" was had more successful as he was one vote away from winning "The People's Choice" award. However he did end up winning the Festival's Grand Prize "Best Picture" which enabled him to win a trip to the 2006 CineVegas International Film Festival in Las Vegas, NV. This film also won "Best Comedy" at the Idaho Panhandle International Film Festival and was screened at other Film Festivals across the U.S. including the New Jersey Student Film Festival (Rutgers University) and UC Davis Pacific Edge International Film Festival (Davis, CA.) Langdon also was acting in local car dealership commercials to food and business commercials in the Northern California region. His first work on a feature was on "The Road to Opportunity" as a production assistant and Unit Production Manager with Director Alexander Soufi. The following year he landed the principal role in a local feature film called "The Green Room" directed by Dave Baker. In 2009, Vinnie thought by working on two local feature films that he was ready to do his first feature film at age eighteen. He wrote, film, directed, starred in "Mystery Under Misery", a dramatic-thriller about a mischievous neighbor who moved in next to a boy who was going through his ups and downs of his senior year of high school. The film had it's own public premiere at the Brenden Theatres in Vacaville, California with an attendance of an estimated 800 viewers. This film was shot by using Mini-DV on a Panasonic AG-DVC20 and took four weekends of filming to make. In 2010, Vinnie joined the Sacramento International Film Festival by participating in the Sacramento 48 Hour Film Festival and won "Up-And-Comer Actor" award in his performance in a short film titled "The Wishing Sport." Vinnie directed a number of short films locally with friends and family members between these projects. They been broadcasted on the public access television stations where his show airs on various websites (vimeo, YouTube, etc.) In 2013, Vinnie Langdon won "The Viral King Award" at the Sacramento International Film Festival for his participation, dedication, and commitment to the film festival over the years and by creating the Film Festival's Promotional Video. In 2014, Vinnie directed "Fairy Bootcamp" & "Meet And Greet". In 2015, he produced, wrote and directed a four short films including "Zapper Woman", "Speed-Dating", "The Amblyopian" and "Big Bear" before moving to the east coast where he asked his friends to appear in before leaving California. Acting Career (2004-Current) Vinnie signed up with various casting companies in the Northern California region to get more acting roles under his belt when he turned 18. In 2010, he appeared in the pilot episode of Discovery ID's "Cuff Me If You Can" where he played a police officer in Miami, Florida. In 2011, he played a short role on the Discovery ID's series "I (Almost) Got Away With It." Later that year he appeared as a Space-Student in an episode of the YouTube series'' SMOSH''. He did lots of extra work as well to gain acting and on-set experience. He was in a scene in'' CONTAGION as a vaccine patient. He was a Tailgater in a Ritz Cracker Super Bowl Commercial with television personality and Chef ''Guy Fieri ''among other acting roles on both national and region television. In 2013, he first appeared as a guest on TMZ as a 'Reporting Correspondent' on a few episodes. One episode most notably was the day after actor Robin Williams passed away where Vinnie mentioned how sad he was to hear about Williams' death. In June 2018, he made another appearance on TMZ commenting on the subject of Justin Beiber and Hailey Baldwin's engagement. Harvey Levin questioned Vinnie if he was married because he had a ring on his left finger. Vinnie joked and said he was 'doing the Beiber' where many thought the Beiber/Baldwin engagement was just a hoax. '''The Live With Vinnie (Podcast)' In February 2018, Vinnie launched 'The Live With Vinnie' Podcast but only produced two episodes. The first episode included Vinnie talking about his career as an actor and producer. The second episode featured actor and radio personality Vinny De Vingo (NYZ100) where Vinnie interviewed De Vingo about his career in radio and television. The podcast was converted back to 'The Vinnie Langdon Show: Podcast Edition' which was released on Apple iTunes, Tune In and rumored to be coming out on Spotify Podcasts too. Influences Vinnie's Grandfather & Dad were his first influences as they were into videography as Vinnie was growing up as a Child. Ernie Hicke ''was not only his Hockey coach but one of Vinnie's idols growing up as Ernie was a former NHL Player he spent a lot of time with. When it came to his Acting, he admired classic film actors like Gene Kelley, Elvis Presley, Frank Sinatra, James Stewart, Carroll O'Connor and modern actors like ''Leonardo DiCaprio, James Gandolfini, Lou Diamond Philips, & Robin Williams. '' '''Other Activities' • Vinnie taught International Chinese Students as an English Teacher (2008-2010.) • Vinnie is involved with the Heart to Heart Foundation to spread awareness about Congenital Heart Defect awareness. • Vinnie has tour managed a few bands like Vanishing Affair. • Vinnie plays pick-up Ice Hockey and enjoys Ice Skating in his free time. Filmography * Magic Sunglasses (2004) * Alice Doesn't Go Here (2004) * Permission (2005) * Life Savers (2005) * Forget The One (2006) * Road To Opportunity (2007) * Rock Stir (2007) * The Green Room (2008) * Mystery Under Misery (2009) * The Wishing Sport (2010) * Fierce Feelings (2010) * Operation MIST (2011) * Janitors (2011) * Happiness (2011) * Contagion (2011) * Ninja See, Ninja Do (2012) * Whole Lotta Views (2012) * Zombie's Property (2013) * Special Hearts (2013) * Fear At Clinton Road (2013) * Fairy Bootcamp (2014) - Official Selection Sacramento International Film Festival (2014) * Meet And Greet (2014) - Entry to NBC Universal Short Film Festival (June 2014) * Two Pods and a Pea (2014) - Winner of Place Called Sacramento International Film Festival 2014! * Zapper Woman (2015) - Official Selection Benicia International Film Festival (2015) * Speed Dating (2015) * The Amblyopia (2015) * The Wizard (2016) * Story of the Dutch Reformed Church (2018) * Jackson Bolt (2018) * Bullets, Blades & Blood (2018) * A Night Off (2019) *In Pre-Production* * The Photoshoot (2019) *In Pre-Production* Actor Category:Actor Category:Film Director __FORCETOC__